Moving Forward
by Blue Nights
Summary: Sam moves on and starts to get her life back together. A MS story. (Later chapters to come Rated: R)


**Moving on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Summary: Sam moves on and starts to get her life back together. A M/S story.**

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction I hope you all enjoy I'm only 17 and I knew at this. Please give feed back I welcome advice that can improve my writing.

Sam's POV

I step out of the cab intended on a full day of work ahead of me; either it ends badly or it ends well and we find them. Some times I wonder why I put myself though this stressful job, but then I remember that it is the times that we find them. I guess I stay with this job because of the joyous look on the parent's faces when we bring their child home. As their faces light up with joy and delight flickers in their eyes. That part makes me love this job and then I just take the bad with the good.

I walk into the office as usual and I take my seat on the left hand side of the conference table waiting to find out the next case that we have. By the time I take my seat everyone except Jack is seated. Finally he has arrived and we can finally get the show on the road.

I glance over to Jack as he is speaking and I notice is rather tired and exhausted exterior that he tries to hide. He must have slept in the office for the third time this week. I make my thought quickly subside and gather thoughts about the case, and I decide to interrupt.

"Who did this boy hang around in school was he in the 'in crowd' or was he more of a 'loner'?" I ask.

"That we don't know yet, so Martin and Sam I want you to go and talk to his teachers and principle and find out as much as you can."

"Vivian I want you to go down to the Morgue and check around."

"Danny you're going to come with me and talk to the parents" Jack announced to everyone.

As we all rise and go out on our assigned places to find this little boy that has just suddenly disappeared for no reason.

Martin and I hop in the car and sped off into the crowd of traffic that you would have to expect in New York. I glance over at Martin and I see determining look upon his face. I smile inward at that I decide to lighten the mood just a little.

"Hey Martin what are you doing later on tonight?" I ask questionable

"Nothing" Martin answers with a smile forming across his lips.

Why he is grinning from ear to ear, it might be that I have said the exact same words every time I asked him out on a drink or a movie.

"You want to go a grab a dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Um... I don't know Sam I'll have to check my planner on that one" Martin says with a beautiful smile.

"Um... I'm sorry Sam looks like I'm all booked up with this Special Agent 'Spade' that I had planned to go out with tonight." Martin says in a teasing tone.

"I don't think she would mind." I say teasing back.

"So how about we get something to eat and go to a movie?"

"Sounds delightful." Martin answered smiling at me.

We arrive back at the office after the long interview with the teachers, the principle, and the students. The only thing they gave us was that he was more of a loner, but he was a great student in every class.

We all gather around the conference table spilling every bit of information that we have gathered. We everyone except Jack of course was there, he then merged from his office looking a little more at ease.

"Okay everyone, what did everyone find?" Jack asks.

Everyone informed everyone else about what they found out about the little boy; and everyone pretty much came with the same thing we did, nothing.

We are interrupted by a clatter chirping and vibrating in my pocket; I finally stop the noise and answer it.

'Hello'

I talk with a firm voice and a smooth and pleasing smile creeps upon my face. Everyone is looking at me with curious faces and I signal with my hand just a minute. I smile to my self and hang up the phone about to tell the good news I just received.

"Okay the boy is safe he is in the principle's office right now as we speak."

"Okay Martin and Vivian go and talk to the parents of the boy and take him back to them. Everyone else you can start your reports and then you can go home." Jack says in a deep and settling voice.

I start my report and I feel relieved that this one was so quickly over and had a good outcome. My mind starts to drift to Martin and I can't wait to spend the evening with him after all this work I am very famished. I finally finish my report and I stand to go to Jack's office to hand it in.

I approach his doorway to make sure that he isn't busy I knock as he waves me in. I hand my report to him and he reads it check every detail and he seems to be okay with it.

Jack looks up with saddened and tired eyes, as he opens his mouth and is about to speak I interrupt him.

"Well I should get going." I say ready to get the hell out of there.

"So what are you doing tonight" Jack asks questionable.

"I don't really think that is any of your business" I say coldly.

Jack looks down in a saddened face and I suddenly regret being so rude I shouldn't be that way with him. I need to let him know that I don't want anything to do with him, that I have moved past him. He is married and I'm with Martin and I'm finally happy. So no I don't regret what I just said to him.

"I sorry you're right, goodnight then." Jack says not even trying to look up at me.

"Goodnight" I say turning to walk out of his office.

I head back out to my desk and I wait Martin's return from the parents of the boy.

Martin suddenly appears in the doorway with an accomplished look on his face and he then spots me waiting for him. Then he peers right into my eyes and gives me a big smile.

"You ready to go?" Martin says with a bold and beautiful smile.

"Yeah I am" I say with a warm smile.

**TBC**

Author's note: please review and let me know what everyone thinks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

**Preview**

The Next chapter is going to be about Sam and Martin's date. Ah... the date. Lol.


End file.
